Doug - The Protest Video
"Because Doug must survive!"thumb|320px|right|One little voice is calling all of us.. Background Also known as "Doug Funnie - Time to Say Something!!", the Doug protest video was created by respected youtube author BobolyX2 and uploaded to youtube on March 8th 2007. Little more than a slideshow of images from the series set to Sleeping Stars by the band Wintersun, it singlehandedly aimed to convince Viacom to cease suspending the innumerable youtube accounts that had been uploading episodes of Nickelodeon's Doug to youtube. Complete Text "Doug Funnie - Time to Say Something!! A Memory of My Childhood I loved Doug... Every Episode of it... Years I waited in front o my TV that Doug returns one day... But one day I got internet... And soon I found out that many other people want "Doug" back! I thank God that it exists and I thank God that there are People like NickelodeonDoug who upload Doug-episodes to make otherFans happy... But what must I see? Admins deleting MY favorite series because of copyright... FUCK YOU VIACOM!!! You never made a DVD with the 4 seasons and never paid attention to the fans! And now you delete every Doug Episode in the Internet, the last memory of a great show! You don't have to wonder, why people upload these episodes! Because Doug must survive! And you are the guilty one and not the thousands of fans who want to bring Doug back! So, please Youtube... Let the Doug Episodes on Youtube! You can't avoid the uploading of Doug.. so give up! The only thing we want to, is to bring Doug on our Computer! Please ..." About the Author BobolyX2 has been a constant supporter of copyright infringement on youtube since 2007, and has been quick to jump to the defense of accounts suspended due to the hundreds of hours of viacom's intellectual property illegally contained on their pages. BobolyX2's own internet account contains videos chronicling his anger towards these apparently unfair suspensions, and often contain messages aimed directly at Viacom themselves, suggesting Boboly honestly believes that a giant corporation can be swayed by Windows Movie Maker slideshows set to Legend of Zelda music. BobolyX2's phone number can also be found on his page. Viewer Reaction "live on doug, live on." - sghockey14 "Doug hasn't been on sense the last﻿ 10 or 6 years. They delete my favorites shows too and you don't see me wining about it so GROW UP, ASSHOLES!!!" - FilmCo "That would be eerie if Disney﻿ did release Doug on DVD, but only the episodes they made." ''- badskroy71 ''"i agree my name is Doug and when i was little i used to watch this and scooby doo everyday. its funny too cuz my best﻿ friend's name is Peter instead of Skeeter lol" ''- supportthetroops13 ''"That show was seriously fucked﻿ up. How could anybody watch it? Thank God that the show will NEVER BE PRODUCED AGAIN! :D" - LapGrizzly "THIS IS SO GAY its kinda﻿ scary at first but it really works!! paste this message into 3 comments and press ALT F4 and your crushes name will appear on the screen!!! its soo wierd" - nycGirly22 "Once you started reading this, do not stop. Viacome has made the last mistake of there lives. It's time to fight back, not just for Doug, but for all episodes Viacom has taken. This includes Avatar the Last Airbender. We must burn down their headquarters, seriously. Meet us at their headquarters on July 28th, 2007. And since chainletters are the only way of getting this to work. Post this on 100 videos and help spend the﻿ word around. If you do, good things will happen to you." - FreakAboutSims "Doug is not a human." - FilmCo "YA WINTERSUN FUCKING OWNS" - monkeyfatt "ATENTION EVERYONE DO YOU WANT TO WACH DOUG ON YOUTUBE? LISEN I GOT A FRIEND WHO TRICKED THE CENCERS AND GOT SOME DOUG VIDEOS. ON THE YOUTUBE SEARCH﻿ BAR AT THE TOP OF YOUR PAGE TYPE IN... Tabasco Cityscape 1 OR Tabasco Cityscape 2 WAIT A MIN OR 2 AND IT`LL START. EVERY ONE WHO SOME HOW GOT A DOUG VIDEO PLZ DO THE SAME TOO. COPY THIS TO OTHER VIDEOS TO GET THE WORD OUT =]" - Tspades "Wow. Great. You should try protesting about something that would actually make a difference﻿ in the world." - hoodedGirl "If you do not copy and paste this onto 10﻿ videos your mom will die in 4 hours" - ziafaiz "WHEN THE HELL IS NICK GONNA MAKE A CHANNEL FOR DOUG" - bananabis420 "THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING EVER!!! BUT I LOVE MY MOM AND DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANY CHANCES! If you do not copy and paste this onto 10 videos your mom will﻿ die in 4 hours﻿" - bahkaw901 "Blame DICKelodeon they took all the good shows off the air and replaced them with some shit like Avatar" ''- bigdaddymatty17 ''"i can't live without﻿ doug" - kennygr8 "DAMZN ii MiiZZ DOUG HELLA TOO!!!! MEMBER THAT 1 ZHOW R U AFRAID OF THE DARK? N THAT 1 ZUMMER CAMP ZHOW N LEGENDZ OF THE HiiDDEN TEMPLE N DOUBLE DARE N WAT WOULD U DO? N GUTz OOOOOOOOOOO N THAT 1 ZHOW CUBA﻿ GOODiiNG JR'Z BABY BRO WAZ ON? DAMN THE LiiZT GOEZ ON NiiCKELODEON WAZ THE MATHA EFFiiN ZHiiT BACK THEN, DAMN!!!!" - estrella4o8 Tabasco Cityscape Part 1 thumb|left|300px Tabasco Cityscape Part 2 thumb|300px|left Category:Doug Fandom